Si Papa était là
by Spookyronny
Summary: Tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir des réponses mais quand on a pour grandmère Augusta Londubat, c'est plus difficile.


**Si Papa était là**

Rating: Euh K, PG pas plus je pense...

Disclaimer: HP n'est pas à moi...si si je vous assure! Quoi vous voulez des preuves? Croyez-moi, je le saurais si c'était le cas.

Genre: Pas très joyeux.

Neville était assis dans la cuisine et faisait tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette. La purée de citrouille préparée par Laru, l'elfe de maison était rassemblée au milieu et formait une petite montagne orange. Tout autour, on retrouvait les petits morceaux de viande de mouton découpés à la va-vite par sa grand-mère. Il était seul depuis cinq minutes maintenant. Seul dans la cuisine pendant cinq minutes, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. C'était la pièce la plus dangereuse de la maison et c'est là qu'il avait récolté ses plus belles cicatrices. D'habitude, Laru restait avec lui mais là, il avait été appelé dans le salon pour servir à boire aux nombreux invités de sa grand-mère. Il prit un morceau de viande entre ses doigts potelés et le lança sur sa petite montagne. Le morceau s'enfonça doucement à l'intérieur jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Neville fronça les sourcils, regarda rapidement autour de lui et plongea ses doigts dans la purée.

-« NEVILLE ! Sors tes doigts tout de suite de ta nourriture » hurla Augusta.

Neville, pétrifié, resta immobile les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. La vieille dame lui retira presque brutalement la main de son assiette et l'essuya avec un chiffon. Elle prit ensuite la fourchette et la colla magiquement dans la paume de son petit-fils.

-« Quand on est un petit garçon bien élevé, on mange avec ses couverts. Ton père a arrêté de faire ça à trois ans et toi tu en as six maintenant. Dépêche-toi de terminer, on m'attend dans le salon. » gronda la grand-mère.

-« Tu…tu peux y retourner, je le ferai plus. Promis. » dit Neville d'une petite voix.

-« Pour que tu te blesses avec ta fourchette ou que tu tombes de ta chaise ? Arrête de parler et mange ! »

-« J'aime pas ça. » murmura Neville

Sa grand-mère lui lança un regard sévère et Neville plongea sa fourchette dans sa purée immédiatement.

-« …Si Papa avait été là, il m'aurait pas disputé pour ça. » tenta Neville après avoir avaler sa bouchée.

Augusta soupira bruyamment. Depuis deux semaines maintenant, le petit garçon avait prit pour habitude de répondre à sa grand-mère de cette façon.

-« Mon fils n'aurait pas supporté que son garçon se ridiculise en jouant avec sa nourriture. » lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Neville piqua un petit morceau de viande avec sa fourchette et le mangea en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

-« Si Papa était là, j'aurais eu le droit d'aller dans le salon avec Grande-tante Enid et Grand-Oncle Algie pour allumer des bougies. » déclara Neville plus confiant.

-« Non, c'est une soirée pour les grands. »

Neville fit une petite moue mais continua de manger son repas. Il y avait décidément beaucoup de chose qu'on pouvait faire quand on était grand. On pouvait se coucher tard, chuchoter, rire aux éclats, boire dans les grands verres rangés sur la dernière étagère du placard, avoir de vraies réponses à ses questions. Il lui tardait d'être grand.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence. On entendait seulement les bruits de mastication et de frottements de la fourchette dans l'assiette.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit d'un coup et Algie entra d'un pas assuré. Il stoppa net en voyant Neville puis se ressaisit.

-« Augusta, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer » dit-il d'une voix calme. Trop calme remarqua Neville. Son Grand-Oncle Algie était quelqu'un de très enjoué et il avait toujours un sourire ou une petite blague pour Neville.

-« J'arrive dans cinq minutes. » répondit Augusta en regardant son frère. Il avait les yeux un peu rouges.

Algie quitta la pièce.

-« Quelle cérémonie ? » demanda Neville.

Sa grand-mère ne répondit pas, elle était trop occupée à regarder par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit dehors. Toutes les feuilles des arbres du jardin étaient tombées. Neville était d'ailleurs soulagé. Il n'arrêtait pas de glisser dessus constamment. Ses genoux qui étaient bleus depuis le mois de septembre, commençaient à reprendre une couleur plus normale. Il avait maintenant quelques semaines de répit avant que le verglas ne débarque.

Il voulut poser sa fourchette mais celle-ci était toujours collé à sa main. Il posa donc sa main sur la table, bien décidé à ne pas continuer à manger tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Sa grand-mère remarqua l'attitude de son petit-fils tout de suite. Elle décolla la fourchette sans rien dire.

-« Monte dans ta chambre, Neville. » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-« Mais…mais j'ai rien fait. Je veux juste savoir, s'il te plaît ! » supplia-t-il.

-« Neville ! » Augusta se leva et montra du doigt la porte qui menait à l'étage.

-« Non…je veux savoir. Si Papa était là, il me le dirait. Si Papa était là, il répondrait à mes questions. Si Papa était là, il m'obligerait pas à manger de la purée de citrouille et j'aurais le droit de venir avec toi à cette cérémonie ! » Neville s'était levé aussi et avait dit tout ceci d'un coup. Il était maintenant tout rouge, les poings serrés et il regardait fixement sa grand-mère.

Augusta prit l'assiette qui était sur la table et la déposa dans l'évier.

-« Neville va te coucher….s'il te plaît. »

Neville ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa grand-mère venait de le supplier.

-« Si Papa était là, il viendrait me bor »

-« Neville, ton père n'est pas là alors arrête d'imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il l'était ! Personne ne sait ce qu'il aurait fait, personne ne sait ce qu'il t'aurait dit, personne ne sait et personne ne le saura jamais. Alors pour la dernière fois, va te coucher ! »

Elle n'avait pas hurlé, elle n'avait même pas utilisé son fameux regard mais Neville obit sur-le-champ.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'allongea par terre et colla son oreille au plancher. Il entendait une sorte de murmure régulier puis quelques sanglots étouffés.

Si son père avait été là, il l'aurait prit dans ses bras et l'aurait déposé dans son lit. Et après lui avoir raconté une histoire d'Auror, il l'aurait embrassé, lui aurait dit que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait dormir tranquillement. Neville se recroquevilla et s'endormit sur le sol avec cette pensée en tête.

FIN


End file.
